


An Undying Memory

by TheMonsterIAm



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Not Canon Compliant, spoilers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMonsterIAm/pseuds/TheMonsterIAm
Summary: Deliah had to learn how to cope with the loss of her boyfriend years ago, and now here she was, settling along into 'babysitting' an assassin of Ra's al Ghul for a plan she wasn't really given the details on. Oddly enough, the assassin had very familiar practices of what her former boyfriend, Jason, would do when they were alone together.Looks like she's not over him quite yet.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Original Character(s), Jason Todd/Original Female Character(s), Slight Roy Harper/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	An Undying Memory

"We are _not_ keeping an assassin of Ra's al Ghul here in our base." A voice snapped out, "It could be vital and useful for us. We'll just have someone watch him." " _Watch him like a babysitter?_ You must've hit your head earlier, I'm sure Black Canary would gladly give you therapy over your nut case ideals." "Arsenal, your personality is just full of sunshines, isn't it?" "Bite me." 

"Roy, come on, don't be like that now. We just need to handle this for a week at most. He's part of a plan to get us further in on the Light and their plots." An eye turned to a dark-skinned woman, having her hands raised up in a form of defense. There was a small silence as a group stood around each other. "Fine, but only because it's you, Deliah." Deliah made a smile at the short-tempered male who rushed off afterwards. "Why is it that he calms down when it comes to you?" M'gann rubbed her face, "Jason and him used to work so well together, I think he's still upset learning of his passing." Deliah frowned, "Hey, you sure you can handle taking care of him on your own while everyone else is going on missions?" "It's not like I'm in commission anymore. This is pretty much my retirement home other than Mount Justice that was unfortunately destroyed. Besides, there's cameras all around and security measures. He won't get that far even if he somehow do get away from me."

M'gann patted Deliah's shoulder before flying off with the rest of their small group to go on an undercover mission. Deliah sighed and turned to look at a red hooded man sitting at a couch down in the Hub headquarters that belong to Beast Boy, who was out on his own mission for now. "Okay big guy, it'ts just you and me now." Deliah was only answered with silence. "Okay, make it so I am just talking to myself, got it." She mentally groaned to herself. She put her hands onto her hips as she was dressed in her former superhero costume. "Man, this thing is so tight." She pulled at her collar, "It's what I get for letting myself go now." She moved to sit across from the man who stood perfectly still at the couch. "...So uh, you hungry or anything?" More silence. "Be that way, damn." Deliah cussed him out shortly. She rested her head onto her hand, staring at nothing. "You watch TV? Cause there's TV." Deliah turned the TV in front of them on that scrolled down with a projector turning on.

Deliah still felt awkward as she switched the channel to the news, finding nothing interesting on. "Jeez, what a time to have nothing good on." She remarked, even if she was virtually alone in talking with the ninja right next to her. Before she realized, she felt her eyes close as she rested on her side, and dreams began to surge in her mind that she wished would just go away already.

* * *

"Come on Deliah, you know me." "I do, and that's why I don't want you going out this time." A younger Deliah hissed out at her boyfriend and punching him in the arm. "Why are you so uptight about it for?" Jason rubbed his arm, "I'm worried! Joker always makes me worry-" "Joker _needs_ to be put down, once and for all, Deliah." It was silent for a moment with Deliah speaking up, "You're not even going to tell Bruce?" "Hell no, he rejects everything I do! You know that better than anyone that he's spineless to take care of problems like Joker, killers of women, children...our childhoods." Deliah was 15 along with Jason, talking about Jason running away before...his death. "You think you can handle Joker on your own?" "Yes, the clown won't know what hit him." Deliah grabbed one of his arms. "Idiot, you better make it back, or so help me, I'll hunt you down." Jason made a smile, "Come on Deliah, I already said it; you know me." She gave him a kiss on the cheek before bidding him farewell.

They were young and stupid; she should've stopped him from going, especially as a young kid with not enough training from Batman yet even. But Deliah let him go, let him take his communications down and run away into the night to a secret location of Joker to actually kill the clown. Deliah finally caved in to Jason's words to taking care of him after he murdered a bunch of children not so long ago. 

Jason was next, and Deliah didn't stop him.

A new dream came in for Deliah after the horrible guilt trip one she just passed through where Jason and her were sitting on a couch back at Mount Justice. Her relaxing next to him as he talked about oncoming concerts they should go to together when they finally get a break from all the crime fighting. She would nod off on the couch in her superhero costume as Jason would usually rub her hip as he talked and... Wait a minute, why does the hand feel so real?

* * *

Deliah opened her eyes slowly and looked down at her side that was getting rubbed by a gentle, black gloved hand. She stared for a moment, not thinking clearly with her just waking up until she made a small shout of realization and moved back from the hand. She looked up quickly to her assailant and realize it was the ninja next to her, froze in place with his hand still in the area of where Deliah used to be. "Why are you touching me?" She snapped out at the man, who only pulled his arm back to his side and stood silent. "You...!" She made a sound of frustration before standing up from the couch, "Whatever, I'm making something to eat. You better stay put." She moved up and brushed over to the kitchen area of the Hub, rubbing her eyes in embarrassment that she fell asleep on the job. "I will never hear the end of it from Dick if he knew I fell asleep babysitting the ninja." She spoke to herself, immediately finding something to throw together and feed herself and her 'friend' in the other area. 

This wasn't working already. Deliah can't even babysit a grown man barely a yard away from where she was, cooking some sort of fried rice, not realizing she was cooking one of Jason's former favorites out of instinct since her dream of him. She finally was able to cope after Black Canary's therapy with her over his loss. Why is she now having these flashbacks that usually made her fall out bawling over her only memory of a lost love? Deliah didn't notice as she was beginning to tear up at the memories that are now starting back up and tormenting her, as another memory through of Jason wrapping his arms around her waist and talk to her about running away secretly from this place and forever just going off to do kid things, not including their more intimate moments together when they believe nobody was looking. 

Deliah made a small smile at one memory, learning to cope with the memories by replacing them with more happy ones. She began to realize what she was cooking and turned red in realization as to what she did, knowing Jason used to love what she made, especially his favorites. She was happy until she felt clothed arms around her waist in a similar manner as to what Jason used to do. She twisted her body around to find the same ninja as before. She shouldn't be turning her back like that! She should've known the guy would take advantage of this, but Ra's al Ghul is not known to lie, to no matter to who; Dick always told her that best. She hurried for a fight, only for her arm to be grabbed. "Let go of...!" Deliah stopped her words when the ninja put her arm back down and moved back into hugging her, moving his head into her chest. "O-Okay, I get it, but I'm not interested buddy, now please let go of me." She hissed out, only for the ninja to not budge from her for the longest of time, even to when the food was slowly starting to burn. "H-Hey, I need to get to the food, let go of me!" She smacked at him when she realized he wasn't being a threat to her. What is wrong with the guy? Why is he so...much like _him_?

The food began boiling over and Deliah had to reach over in time to turn the stove off. "Okay, I'm not having this, either get off of me or-!" "D-Deliah...I'm so sorry." The voice that came out was terrifyingly familiar. Deliah could only react with a blink in the midst of the shocking silence with only the sound of a young male crying to stop the silence from being too awkward. "Deliah..." The voice was morphed, like it was in a mixture of confusion, yet confirmation. Deliah didn't know why, but the voice alone was making her begin crying due to how familiar of a sound it was. A sound she forgotten in memory that she cherished, yet thrown away to stop her pain. It been years since she last heard that voice, and that voice was too painful to hear again.

"Deliah, please forgive...me..." Deliah slowly moved her arms around the man's body, hearing the TV off in the back this time and realizing what it all meant, hearing the news of the team getting things done as usual while she became a virtual maid for them due to her 'superhero' career no longer in play. "I..." Deliah couldn't put her words together, but the first thing that came to mind, and she let it out. "Jason?" The man holding her kept crying and holding her against the stove. Deliah began heaving; memories of the past flashing through and all the things this ninja has been doing to her made perfect sense now. She wasn't stupid by the long chance. She used to be an excellent programmer and device manager for Batman way before Batgirl unfortunately became Oracle.

Deliah choked up sobs, relinquishing whether or not her ex-boyfriend was really there with her, holding her like he used to when they didn't think Bruce was looking, or sneaking teenage moments that almost went too far if a certain butler didn't intervene and made Jason clean the kitchen after dinner certain nights. Deliah was too in shock to really notice when the team slowly began bundling back in, and Roy was already at the ninja, ripping him away from Deliah to fight him on the ground.

Deliah gasped, "Stop it Roy!" "He was on top of you! What the hell were you doing?!" Roy snapped out to her as he went into a tussle with the ninja beneath him, only to get distracted and kicked off and thrown into a counter. "Stop, it's... _Jason_!" The team stopped what they were doing to stare at Deliah in disbelief. "...Get Black Canary back on, she's having one of her episodes-" "No! Listen to me, it's Jason!" Dick slowly came up to Deliah, making her sit down at the kitchen's long table as the team kept a round around the red-hooded ninja. "Deliah, Jason's gone." "No, remove his mask! I know who it is, don't you dare tell me otherwise, mullet!" Dick rubbed his eyes through his mask before turning to the ninja. The ninja moved, unsure as to what to do but move his arms up to remove his hood and mask.

What came next made everyone freeze in the room, almost like they were all frozen to the ground by ice literally. "I...I don't believe it." Dick was in atonishment with Deliah, even if she had a feeling that whole time.

"Jason..."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this doesn't connect to the story of Young Justice as to where it is now. However, I made this story just because, well...I think its obvious as to who the ninja is. My boy gets more screentime! Yays!


End file.
